Picnic at Asgard
by rosexknight
Summary: Big huge fluff story of River and the Eleventh Doctor. This is for Pretty Pink Orchard cuz she is awesome. The Doctor takes River on their first date, Asgard  only with my own personal twist . Doctor Who and its characters belong to BBC not me.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for Pretty Pink Orchard! =D Hope you like it girl! You're awesome and you all must go read her fics!**

Picnic at Asgard

_Chapter one  
_  
River scampered around her flat, desprately trying to find the perfect things.

The message on the psycic paper had been clear.

"Pick you up at 7.  
I'll try to get the time right.  
See you soon, sweetheart x"

River had been ready at six. However, at six fifty she'd realized that she couldn't possibly wear the dress she had on. It just screamed despiration. Not exactly the message you wanted to send on the first date. Now it was six fifty seven and River was putting on the third dress when she heard the whirring of the TARDIS.

"Master." K-9 reported, his ears and tail wagging.

"Oh shoot!" River said in exaspiration.

She went to her window to see the Doctor stepping out of the TARDIS. He was dressed in a tuxedo with long tails, a white undershirt, and a purple cummerbund and tie. River smiled, knowing the perfect dress.

"Gimme a minute." she called down to him, then turned to her dog. "K-9, I need the shoes that go with the white dress. Can you get them?"

"Affirmative, Mistress." he said, and rolled off to River's shoe area.

River smiled and pulled back all the clothes in her closet to one side. Against the wall was the perfect dress. She had only wore it once to her senior prom, but she didn't have the heart to get rid of it.

She carefully put it on, gleeful that it still fit. It was a strapless white dress with ruffles along the top and bottom if the torso, smass faux gems that sparkled cool colors from the chest arranged in intricate designs to the waist, two lavender ribbons that criss-crossed over the waist, and a skirt that looked like the petals of a flower blooming from her hips to her feet.

K-9 came back into the room, a pair of white, open-toed shoes with a slight heel and bows on them. "Mistress. I have the shoes."

River smiled at him. "Thank you K-9. You're a good doggy."

"Affirmative." K-9 said, nodding.

River put on the shoes and twirreled in front of her dog. "Well? How do I look? Am I hot?"

Lights on K-9 blinked. "Thermal censors indicate that Mistress is at normal temprature."

River laughed. "Thank you K-9." she paused, "I'm nervouse..."

K-9 looked up at her. "Mistress does not need to be nervouse. Master and Mistress will have fun."

River smiled. How was it that this tin dog always knew what to say? She petted him. "Thank you. Now, let's go see the Doctor."

"Affirmative."

River carried K-9 down the stairs and into the garden with her small handbag. The Doctor was leaning against the TARDIS, sniffing the air. River had planted apple grass in her garden instead of regular grass. Now it smelled heavenly.

River's stomach did flips. This would be their first date. Well, their first proper date. Running for your life from aliens wasn't exactly what you could call a "date." But this...this was, and the thought of being in that intimate of an atmosphere with the Doctor made her hearts skip a beat.

The Doctor turned as River set K-9 down on the concrete path. "Hey boy!" he said as K-9 rolled over to him.

"Greetings, master.

She watched as his eyes widened and eyebrows raised. It made her giggle to see HIS face astonished for once. She twirreled around for him as she did for K-9.

"Do you like it? Because I can put on something else..." she said teasingly.

"No! No." the Doctor said, too quickly and stepping forward. A hand was behind his back, and it made River curious. "I love it. Where did you get it?"

"Cant remember." River said, looking down at her feet a bit shyly. The Doctor...he was the only guy that could make her act shy. "It's my old senior prom dress."

"Blimey."

"Don't laugh." River said with a laugh, jutting a finger to his chest and acting mad to hide her embarassment. Maybe the dress was a bad idea after all...

The Doctor smiled, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. It was funny how she would stress over everything when it came to him. "You look beautiful and..." he brought from around his back a bouquet of beautiful, rainbow flowers, each petal blooming out into a different color. "These are for you, my darling."

River's face lit up. "They're beautiful!" she exclaimed. She smiled at him, wondering why she had even been worried.

The Doctor beamed. He slid a hand around her waist and snapped. The doors of the TARDIS opened.

River smiled, that familiar feeling of excitement swimming through her. She turned to K-9. "Be good! If anything happens, I have my communicator."

"Affirmative, Mistress." K-9 said, nodding. River patted him and his tail and ears wagged.

"No big parties." the Doctor said jokingly.

"Negative." K-9 said

"Good boy." the Doctor told him, patting his old friend. He turned to River and led her into the TARDIS with a hand on the small of her back. It made River's cheeks redden to feel his hand lower than it usually was.

Once inside the TARDIS, River beamed. She'd missed the ship. "Next stop?" River asked as he buzzed around the console.

The Doctor grinned at her, pulling the lever. "Everywhere."

With a whirr, the TARDIS was gone...


	2. Chapter 2

Picnic at Asgard

_Chapter Two_

"Why won't you just tell me where you're taking me?" River asked, sitting on the sofa. The Doctor hadn't allowed her to lift a finger to do anything.

The Doctor looked at her from the other side of the console. "If I told you it would spoil all the fun."

River sighed. "This isn't gonna turn out like our last adventure is it?"

"Hey! That was an honest mistake!"

"Yes, because I get Space Florida confused with the future New Skaro all the time."

The Doctor frowned, pointing at her. "Hey, we re-wrote time. There's no New Skaro anymore."

"You still got it wrong." she said, smiling at him cheekily.

"I can take you home right now!"

"You could. But you won't."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile. He knew she was right. "No. I won't. But I'm still not telling you."

River frowned, clearly not satisfied. But this only made the Doctor's smile widen. The sounds of the TARDIS's engines as they landed made River leap up and rush to the console screen, but the Doctor snatched it away.

"Spoilers." he said with a grin.

River just glared at him. Still, she took his offered arm and allowed him to lead her to the doors of the TARDIS. He leaned down, his lips at her ear.

"Close your eyes." he whispered.

The breath on her ear made River blush and a chill run down her spine, but she obeyed. She heard the Doctor snap and the TARDIS doors open. He gently led her outside with a hand on her back.

River felt the floor of the TARDIS give way to soft grass. The air was sweet with scents River couldn't identify, but she figured they were probably from the floral life here...wherever and whenever here was...

"Can I open them now?" River asked impatiently.

The Doctor's laughter reached her ears. "No. Just wait a bit longer."

"Why?"

"Spoilers."

River frowned. Oh how she hated when he used that against her... "Fine."

"Don't worry darling. Nearly there." he said. She felt him stop her, and wondered where they were. "Okay sweetie open up."

River obeyed, and gasped at the sight that met her eyes.

"No way!" she exclaimed.

"Way." the Doctor said, kissing her temple. "If it's okay with you."

"Of course!" she hugged him tightly. He laughed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie." he said, wrapping his arms around her, loving having her in his arms. "Anything for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Picnic at Asgard

_Chapter Three_

River was gazing down at a vast orange ocean. A large, cruise ship sat in the dock, steam coming from it's stacks. Of course, River knew that was just for show. All cruise ships now ran on nuclear power.

"We're taking a cruise. Just you and me." the Doctor said. "Its a one-night opportunity and there's a dance. It's a formal event. Which is why you needed the dress." he lowered his lips to her ear. "Other than the fact that you look stunning in it."

River blushed and smiled shyly. "A night all to ourselves?" The concept seemed so foreign to her, having the Doctor all to herself.

"If that's alright." the Doctor said.

River looked at him with a sly smirk. Why let out how thrilled she was about this? Time to keep him guessing. "Heck of a first date." she said. "You've definetly out done any other man-well more accurately male-I've dated."

The Doctor frowned, jelosy squirming through him as they walked to the ship. "How many others have you dated?"

River shrugged. "Dunno. Lost count a wile back. My best first date was an android who took me to this brilliant concert then out dancing. But a cruise..." she laughed, "But a Time Lord first date leaves them all to shame."

The Doctor frowned again. He didn't know why this bothered him so much, but it did. River saw his frown and grinned. She'd found his weakness. The Doctor was the jelouse type. She took his arm in hers.

"Thank you. I love this." she said

Tge Doctor put his arm around her waist. "Youre welcome."

They were at the ship and the crewman stopped them from entering. "This is an invitation only cruise." he said.

"Invitation. Right." the Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the psycic paper. "Here we are. The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor and this is River. She's my plus one."

The man nodded, "Enjoy. We'll be pulling out shortly." he tipped his hat to River as the Doctor led her into the ship.

The cruise liner was crowded with people around tables and buffets. There was a dance floor in the middle as well as decks of private balconies. Everyone was dressed up in dressy attire, and there were a few non-humans. River noticed something, though. Everyone had a partner, and all the attractions were geared towards couples. She gave him a sly look.

"A couples cruise?" she asked.

"Thought it was appropriate." he said with a grin. "Any idea what this liner is called?"

"What?" River asked.

The Doctor leaned in to whisper in her ear "Asgard."

River's heart skipped a beat. Asgard. The famous cruise ship renown for it's couples cruises. "Wheres it taking us?" she asked. "Barcelona? Derillium?"

The Doctor laughed, "Just out to the stars and back. This is it's maiden voyage. We're now among the first couples to ever go on this cruise."

River marveled once again at the ship. The Doctor had once again out-done himself. She was on the first Asgard couples cruise. She laughed with tge excitement. Music, dancing, romance. She didn't know what do do first.

"Better than an android concert?" the Doctor asked, pulling her closer with the arm he had around her.

"Way better." River agreed, a bit out of breath. Being here with the Doctor seemed too surreal. "Lets hit the dance floor! I want to dance the night away!"

The Doctor laughed, removing his arm from her waist and offering it to her. "Allonsy?"

River took his arm, holding her dress up as they walked down the stairs. "Allonsy." she agreed.

The Doctor started down the stairs to notice a man announcing who was boarding. He smiled, whispering their titles to him.

"The Doctor and River Song!" he announced.

River smiled. She liked the sound of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Picnic at Asgard

_Chapter Four_

"No more." River gasped, collapsing in a seat by the table they were sitting at. "I can't go on like this!"

The Doctor laughed, flopping down in the chair beside her. "Come on, River! I want to dance the night away!" he said mockingly

"Well you aren't gonna be able to do that with me." she pointed to herself. "Human. One heart. Tired." she pointed to him. "Time Lord. Two hearts. Insane."

The Doctor laughed. "Why not grab something to eat? I made us reservations. Got us our own private room."

River's eyebrows raised in suprise. "Really?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yes. Come on."

The Doctor took her hand and pulled her from the chair, leading her to the upper decks. Couples were entering and exiting rooms all along the walls. The Doctor stopped at one numbered 117.

"Room reserved. Please state reservation name." an electronic voice came.

"The Doctor and River Song." he said.

There was a click and the door slid open. The room was dark. River couldn't make out what it was. "Accepted. Doctor and River Song. Time remaining: 24 hours. Enjoy."

"Thank you."

The Doctor put an arm around River and led her into the room. The door shut behind them and it was completely dark.

"Doctor?" River asked.

"Wait for it..." the Doctor whispered.

"Engaging desired surrounding." tge computer said.

The room was suddenly lit up. When the light faded, River found herself no longer on the ship, but in a field of red grass. The sky above was burnt orange. She could see twin suns and gorgeous rolling mountains in the distance that were the same red as the grass but capped with snow. There was a citadel invaded in a glass dome just beyond the lake they stood before. The leaves on the trees were silver and as the wind blew through them River swore she could hear a song. Her mouth hung open in amazement at the beauty of it all.

"This is beautiful!" she exclaimed, twirling around to take every bit of it in.

"This is virtual. Sort of. The ship can program a room to take you anywhere. It literally transforms into wherever you want it to be. It may be a sort of virtual reality but for the moment..." he paused, taking a deep breath, whispering, "It's real..."

River smiled, looking around. "Definetly. Real water, real wind...where is this place?"

The Doctor smiled. "Gallifrey."

River's eyes widened and she looked at him in astonishment. She looked around again, taking in every detail, memerizing it all.

"Your planet." she gasped. "It's breath-taking. How'd you get the room to do this?"

"Customized it. It was easy with the sonic screwdriver and a memory scan." he said, "I've always tried to figure out how to take you here. Now I finally have."

River smiled, looking out at the citadel "I've always wanted to see it...planet of the Time Lords." she turned to him "You sure know how to impress a girl eh?"

"I'm not even halfway done yet." he said, snapping his fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Picnic at Asgard**

Chapter Five

There was a humming sound and a flash. When the light faded, A blanket, a bottle of wine in a bowl of ice, and a picnic basket sat beside the couple. The Doctor smiled at her, loving the look of excitement and wonder in her eyes.

"Impressed yet, Song?" he whispered in her ear.

River gave him a sly look. He knew she was, but there was no harm in teasing him a bit. "Wine, picnic in a beautiful place holding significant emotional value. I had hoped a Time Lord would be a bit more original."

The Doctor smirked. "I thought you'd say that." he snapped again and a small box appeared by the basket. "We Time Lords are original but old-fasioned. Now, Miss Song, would you please do me the honor of joining me on this picnic beside the lake of the Citadel on Gallifrey?"

"Yes, Doctor I would." she said.

The two sat down and the Doctor unpacked two cups. He poured himself and River a glass and unpacked the small sandwiches.

"Sandwiches?" River asked, "Here I was half expecting a full four course meal."

"You've never had a sandwich from Gallifrey made by the universe's most brilliant Time Lord." the Doctor said, offering her the odd looking sandwhich with red crust and silver whites. Seems Gallifrey had a color scheme of reds and silvers and golds.

River laughed. "You're the universe's ONLY Time Lord."

The Doctor looked at her in faux shock "How do you know that?"

"I counted."

The Doctor smiled. "Well, then you know they're the best. Really, try it."

River looked skeptical for a moment. She wasn't even sure if half the food the Doctor made her try was compatible with the human body. But she trusted him. So, she took a small bite.

The Doctor smiled as her face lit up. It had been a wile since he had made one of those. He still had it.

"This is amazing!" River said excitedly, "Its sweet and sour and tangy and tart and crunchy and smooth all at the same time! What's in here?"

"Ah, that's a Time Lord secret." the Doctor said, "Very hush-hush."

She laughed, sipping her wine. It also had a different taste than she was used to. It was no doubt Gallifreyan too. "Come on I won't tell anyone."

The Doctor smiled slyly at her. He sipped his wine. He had missed this taste. "Im not entirely sure I believe you, Miss Song. How do I know I can trust you?"

She giggled and he topped off her glass. She gave him a sly look. "Oh Doctor, you're not trying to get me tipsy hoping I might become disoriented so you can have your way with me are you?"

The Doctor grinned, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "That, Miss Song," he said, taking the small box that had appeared before and handing it to her, "Was not my intent at all. Here, sweetheart. This is for you."

River took the small rectangular box wrapped in light blue paper with a navy blue bow. She gave the Doctor a confused look. "What's this for?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled, "Us. Open it sweetheart."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooo all of my people. This is the final chapter of my fair story. I would like to thand Pretty Pink Orchard for supporting me through this. She is always there cuz she is awesome! Go favorite her now! And don't forget to review! ;)**

**Picnic at Asgard**

Chapter Six

River carefully unwrapped the box. It was a simple box, nothing special. So why was the Doctor making such a big deal?

The Doctor smiled, watching her. He couldn't wait to see her expression when she saw it.

Finally, she opened the box. Inside was a blue book. She lifted the leather bound book, flipping through the blank pages. It looked like the TARDIS. She loved it already.

"A journal? What for?" she asked.

"For all the adventures. Write them all down, Song. Because they're gonna be fantastic." he said, his hearts filling with warmth. This was definetly the woman he would spend the rest of his lives with. Of course, he'd known that from the beginning.

River smiled at him. "Thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor took her into his arms tenderly. "I want you to remember every trip we have. Every friend we make. Every enemy we encounter. I don't want you to ever forget."

"How could I forget that?" she asked with a laugh.

The Doctor smiled, sipping at his wine, "The next time we meet may not be in the right order. Time travel and all that. You'll need a way to keep it straight."

"I understand." River said, flipping through the book again.

The wind picked up again and the silver trees sang. River finished off her wine and gazed up at the sky. The Doctor smirked, shifting closer and refilling her glass. She smiled slyly.

"I thought that wasn't your intent." she said.

"I changed my mind." the Doctor said, setting the bottle aside and leaning forward to kiss her.

River put her glass between them to stop him. "Ah, Doctor I don't kiss on the first date." she said teasingly, sipping the sweet Gallifreyan wine.

The Doctor smirked. He had her alone on tge closest thing he was gonna get to his home planet. How could he resist.

"Its not our first date." he said, taking her glass and setting it on the red grass.

"Yes it is." River said, her stomach doing flips at the look in his eyes.

"Not for me."

Before she could protest, his lips were on hers. They were tender, coaxing, begging for a reply. And they got one. River kissed him back, lovingly and passionately. She dropped the new diary as her hands snaked around his neck and he pulled her into his lap.

They made love under the twin suns of the artificial Gallifrey as the silver trees sang in the wind and the glass dome of the citadel glowed. A single thought went through River's mind as she layed there, nuzzled against the Doctor as the two fell asleep together.

This was definetly one for the book.


End file.
